


Squad Goals: All hands on deck for the final journey (Lintz story)

by Psyched_Savant



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: BFF Goals, Companion Piece, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyched_Savant/pseuds/Psyched_Savant
Summary: The companion piece is finally uploaded.Here is the link for the companion vid:https://youtu.be/JFVqbG3B4lIhttps://vimeo.com/224464588





	Squad Goals: All hands on deck for the final journey (Lintz story)

Zach and Alex are BFF goals.

 

I had to re-upload the first one. But everything is the same. Updated Link:

https://youtu.be/hbEeb1BowSk

 

Here is the link of the companion vid:

1\. https://youtu.be/JFVqbG3B4lI

or

2\. https://vimeo.com/224464588


End file.
